multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Prowl
Prowl (プロール, Purōru), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is the Autobot military strategist, an experienced militia, and police officer. As such, the Autobot Commander Optimus Prime keeps Prowl near at hand for his indispensable expertise. Prowl is quiet, competent, loyal, and possessed of almost endless patience. Prowl have joined Optimus Prime's Autobots in the war against the Decepticons, contributing his knowledge of combat in urban areas. Prowl's dedication to common/pure logic and reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol rather too stifling, and his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. He does not react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. The Dinobot commander Grimlock, who is disorder made manifest, especially honks Prowl off, and Grimlock feels pretty much the same way in return, only with more swear words. He's very fond of his acid pellets, though. His weapon of choice is the Investigator Special—a electroconductive gel that's quite adept at redirecting internal signals, paralyzing his targets long enough for him to bring them in. After volunteering himself to one of the Ministry of Science's combiner projects, Prowl can combine with Optimus and fellow Autobots: Sunstreaker, Mirage, and Ironhide to form the right leg of the gestalt form known as Optimus Maximus. "Are you asking me or Bumblebee? Because he is way too talkative for his own good." "Prowl. I really do not think anyone here needs sarcasm right now." :—Prowl and Optimus Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Michael Bell (English), Toshiro Ishii (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Xu Weihong (Chinese), Ulf Jürgen Söhmisch (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Juan Carralero (American Spanish), Dario Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Police Car. When arriving to Earth, he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Nissan S130 Police Car. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Prowl_11960897984_ba1beb4c8c_b.png|Prowl's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Sunstreaker ** Sideswipe ** Jazz ** Warpath ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Shadow Striker ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Scraplets * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Prowl was part of the crew of the Ark, the Autobot starship that left Cybertron looking for alternate sources of energy. While enroute he monitored the Viewtrex and detected the Decepticons pursuing them. The Decepticons then engaged the Autobots in a fierce ship-to-ship battle and the ensuing conflict caused the Ark and the Nemesis to crash land on Earth four million years ago. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Prowl TTeletraan 1: The ransformers Database * Prowl Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Autobots